The present invention relates to a toothed belt.
A toothed belt made of rubber has a belt body made of a rubber composition, a cord buried in the belt body, and a reinforcing fabric adhered to a surface of the belt body on a toothed side. A cord adhesion coat is interposed between the belt body and the cord. A reinforcing fabric adhesion coat is interposed between the belt body and the reinforcing fabric.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-245405 discloses that a belt body of a toothed belt is made of a rubber composition containing ethylene propylene diene terpolymer as a rubber component, that a cord is buried in the belt body with a cord adhesion coat (which is made of a rubber composition containing chlorosulfonated polyethylene as a rubber component) interposed therebetween, and that a reinforcing fabric is adhered to a surface of the belt body on a toothed side, with a reinforcing fabric adhesion coat (which is made of a rubber composition containing hydrogenated nitrile-butadiene rubber as a rubber component) interposed therebetween.